L'Amour Comme à la Guerre
by as-a-sunset
Summary: Jin et Kazuya se retrouvent face à face pour un duel des plus sanglants. Mais Kazuya est rapidement tenté par une toute autre domination... One-Shot.


Shin, Xiaoyu et Arisa étaient assis au centre de la pièce, quand un fracas étourdissant vint à leurs oreilles. D'un mouvement de tête rapide, ils se tournèrent vers la droite et virent avec stupeur que le mur en bois du temple avait été détruit, pulvérisé d'un seul coup de poing, par un intrus qui n'était rien de moins que...Jin Kazama.

« Jin » S'écria Xiaoyu, son ancienne camarade de classe.

« Tu es venu, Jin Kazama. Bienvenue. » Lança Shin, qui semblait peut-être un peu trop calme. La voix grave de Jin résonna dans l'habitâcle.

« Shin Kamiya. »

«Je savais que tu me chercherai pour ce corps. » Jin fronça les sourcils, alors que les deux filles n'y comprenaient plus rien. Jin voulait-il également utiliser Shin pour arriver à ses fins ? Xiaoyu ne pouvait y croire. Un rire éclata dans le silence devenu gênant, et la chinoise nomma d'emblée le nouveau venu.

« Kazuya ! »

«Si j'avais su que j'allais me rendre à une fête de gamins... » Il avait un étrange sourire, qui fit froid dans le dos d'Arisa. Elle ne voyait dans son regard pas une infime part de gentillesse. La haine avait dévoré tout son être et n'avait laissé que ce rictus dérangeant. Jin ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux de son père. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Kazuya vienne aussi au temple, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus... La dernière fois, Jin l'avait affronté, mais il avait été subitement stoppé par les forces de Tekken, qui l'avaient emprisonné avant qu'il ait pu avoir le temps de tuer son géniteur. Il se mit à le détailler scrupuleusement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait. Il n'avait pas réellement changé, il arborait toujours cet air victorieux et sûr de lui, et ses cheveux en épi, caractéristiques de la famille Mishima. Il portait un gilet en cuir, ainsi qu'une chemise violette en dessous, alors que Jin était habillé, comme à son habitude, tout en noir. Il croisa les yeux amusés de Kazuya, une lueur de défi au dedans. Le fils fronça davantage les sourcils, mais sans un instant rompre le contact. Jin n'avait pas grandi avec son père, et ne l'avait vu que de rares fois dans sa vie, et seulement pour l'affronter, voire le tuer, donc il n'avait aucun scrupule à vouloir sa mort. Il ne le voyait pas comme son père, car il ne voulait pas lui ressembler, mais plutôt comme un adversaire, un jeu qui ne finissait jamais, un pari perpétuel entre eux deux. Enfin, entre eux trois, puisque le ricanement sournois d'Heihachi Mishima se fit entendre au fond de la pièce, mettant fin à l'échange de regards de Jin et son père. Le vieillard robuste se trouvait là, les bras croisés, apparemment très diverti par la situation, et provoqua par sa simple présence l'étonnement chez toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le temple. Alors que Jin resserrait les poings, sentant grandir en lui une haine incontrôlable, Kazuya ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Jin avait toujours eu du mal à cacher ses émotions. Lorsqu'il était encore jeune, il lui arrivait parfois de pleurer pendant un combat. Puis, la rage l'avait transformée, mais se contrôler était pour lui quelque chose d'impensable. Il vivait simplement ce qu'il ressentait. Kazuya prit la parole, légèrement contrarié.

« Je croyais que je t'avais envoyé dans les flammes de l'enfer. » Heihachi partit de nouveau d'un rire franc.

« Si tu pensais que ça allait être suffisant pour te débarrasser de moi, tu te trompais lourdement. » Il reprit.

« Cela faisait des années que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés dans la même pièce. Ça me fait bouillir le sang. » Alors que la tension s'intensifiait grandement entre les trois hommes, Shin se releva brusquement, et fit face à Heihachi.

« Regarde ce que tu as créé ! Sais-tu ce que sais que de vivre dans la haine constante ? »

« Je sais tout ça. Mais tu n'es rien d'autre que 78M. » Hors de lui, Shin se rua sur Heihachi, le poing brandi, et les étranges tatouages dans son corps prenant une couleur mordorée. Son poing alla s'écraser contre le ventre du grand-père, mais n'eut malheureusement aucun impact sur ce dernier. Shin releva la tête pour aller poser son regard désormais plein de terreur sur celui d'Heihachi, furieux. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, il le fit basculer sur ses deux épaules, et lui brisa la colonne vertébrale, arrachant au pauvre jeune homme un hurlement sourd de douleur. Puis, il le balança de l'autre côté de la pièce. Alors que les deux filles se ruaient sur le corps sans vie en pleurant, Jin grimaça, et fit un pas en direction de son grand-père.

« Trop de sang a été versé. Cette famille...Est une malédiction. Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça. » En disant ces mots, une aura bleuté se répandit autour de son corps, et impressionna dans le même temps Kazuya, qui avait regardé toute la scène sans en perdre une miette. Jin avait beaucoup grandi, c'était un homme maintenant. Il était puissant, bien plus puissant que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il était devenu viril, et la haine qu'il dégageait lui donnait un côté mystérieux. Kazuya intervint, un air dédaigneux peint sur le visage.

« Trêve de bavardages. Il est temps de se battre ! » En disant cela, il dégagea la même aura que son fils, mais une violette cette fois-ci, comme un poison, un venin. Les trois membres de la famille Mishima s'élancèrent donc, pour réunir leurs trois poings vengeurs au milieu de la pièce, déclenchant un souffle si fort qu'il projeta Arisa, Xiaoyu et le corps de Shin à l'extérieur du temple, par les fenêtres maintenant brisées. Les Mishimas retirèrent en même temps leurs mains, puis laissèrent passer une seconde. Vint alors une succession incroyable de coups, de prises et de poings, qu'ils s'infligeaient les uns aux autres, démolissant petit à petit l'immense temple où ils se trouvaient. Heihachi fit un bond et se rua sur Jin, qu'il fit fracasser trois étages du bâtiment. Le vieil homme prit le dessus sur les deux autres en enfonçant brutalement la tête de son petit-fils dans le sol, et en donnant un coup si puissant à Kazuya qu'il démolit encore deux étages supplémentaires. Jin et Kazuya n'eurent pas le temps de se relever, toussant et crachant du sang, et Heihachi en profita pour agripper le vêtement de Jin et l'envoyer se cogner contre un pilier du temple. Presque évanoui, il tenta de se relever mais sans succès. Pendant ce temps, Kazuya fut martelé de coups de poings rageurs, et finit par s'encastrer dans un mur. Heihachi se retourna pour voir Jin, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, le regard plus noir que jamais. Il resserra son poing et examina avec attention les gestes du vieillard alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers lui à tout allure. Il l'esquiva avec aisance et se rua sur lui pour l'asséner de coups, dont le dernier, plus puissant que les autres, lui fit traverser la paroi et tomber dans le vide. Jin regarda son grand-père chuter, sa fureur s'éteignant au fur et à mesure que la silhouette de l'homme disparaissait dans la brume des falaises. Son poing était toujours brandi, et il était à bout de souffle.

« Il m'a finalement été utile. Grâce à lui, je n'ai plus besoin de te traquer. » Jin se retourna lentement, sa fureur se ravivant encore plus puissamment que face à son grand-père, et lâcha, les mâchoires serrées.

« J'espère que tu aimes c'est endroit. Parce que ce sera ta tombe. » Kazuya laissa entrevoir un petit sourire, nullement effrayé par les poings encore maculés de sang de Jin. Il se jeta sur lui tel un fauve et lui fit une entaille superficielle sur la joue gauche, faute de rapidité. Il ricana et s'avança de nouveau vers lui, lui assénant un coup de pied violent dans l'estomac, le faisant plier mais pas tomber. Jin cracha un peu de sang, puis il se ressaisit très vite en écrasant dans la joue de Kazuya son gant rouge caractéristique. Se sentant stoppé dans ses mouvements, il retira précipitamment sa veste en cuir, et laissa la puissance l'envahir, alors que son aura illuminait toute la pièce. Kazuya en fit de même, laissant retomber sa chemise violette sur ses hanches, et ils reprirent le combat. Ils avaient chaud, ils avaient mal, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils se sentaient enfin complets, ils ne savaient pourquoi. Jin se battait contre le responsable de tous ses maux, et Kazuya contre son obstacle au pouvoir. Jin voulut agripper l'épaule de Kazuya mais celle-ci se faisait glissante à cause de leur combat, et son père en profita pour lui enfoncer son genou dans le ventre. Kazuya mit ses mains sur les flancs de Jin pour le maintenir immobile alors qu'il le martelait de coups du même type. Son genou cognait durement contre le ventre du plus jeune, le faisant cracher et geindre. Kazuya se surpris à penser au contact de ses mains sur la peau de Jin. Il se sentait bizarre. Il se pourrait bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été aussi proches, physiquement parlant, car ils n'avaient pas jamais été proches en tant que père et fils de toute manière. Il ancra un peu plus ses doigts dans la chair de Jin, remplissant sa paume de la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau, se permettant de toucher un peu plus que la précédente fois. Jin se redressa, et la main humide de Kazuya glissa d'elle même pour aller se loger au creux de ses reins. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et enfonça son poing maintenant libéré dans son estomac, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il lui donna encore quelques coups supplémentaires alors qu'il se rendit compte que le cou de Jin était juste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Jin avait une peau légèrement tannée, mais claire tout de même. Il emplit sans le vouloir ses narines de l'odeur du plus jeune, et sentit ses lèvres se rapprocher de l'objet convoité. Il prit soudainement conscience de ses pensées incestueuses et perdit le contrôle quelques instants. Jin se dégagea et envoya un coup de pied bien placé dans le cou de Kazuya, qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Il commençait à se relever quand Jin l'empoigna à la gorge et l'enfonça de nouveau dans la pierre, lui faisant pousser un cri sourd de douleur.

« Fais tes prières. » Jin maintenait presque son père au-dessus du sol, et plongea son regard ténébreux dans le sien. Il semblait que Kazuya ne l'ait jamais vu aussi furieux. Son regard dévia un millième de seconde sur son torse parfaitement sculpté, et encore vierge de toute cicatrice. Malgré les siennes, Kazuya avait toujours rempli ses nuits d'ébats passionnés. Il était sans cesse entouré de jolies femmes, car il était, il fallait l'avouer, un personnage séduisant et charismatique. Mais il s'en rendait compte avec douleur maintenant, il n'avait jamais été complètement satisfait. Même avec la plus parfaite des créatures, même après une nuit blanche d'amour. Enfin, amour, il n'y avait pas un gramme d'amour dans ce qu'il faisait. Il se faisait plaisir, il se libérait, il les utilisait comme des objets. Après tout, seul lui comptait, les autres n'étaient que des pions dans son jeu. Et Jin également jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais des instincts sauvages s'étaient réveillés en lui à cet instant, un désir dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence et qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec aucune autre personne. Ils se battaient simplement pourtant, mais le contact de son corps mouillé contre le sien, leurs frottements, leurs souffles hératiques... Le cœur de Kazuya s'était comprimé, et il le voulait. Il y avait bien une petite voix, dans sa tête, qui lui criait que c'était mal, qu'il était un homme, qu'il était son père, que ce n'était pas normal, mais il envoyait tout valser. Il était rongé par la haine, ce détail n'allait pas l'arrêter. Kazuya se contenterait de suivre son désir, trop puissant pour qu'il le refrène, et il se fichait que Jin proteste ou pas. S'il aimait, et bien tant mieux, et s'il n'aimait pas, il n'en tiendrait pas compte. Il ne pouvait plus penser décemment maintenant, toute sa raison avait disparu. Jin l'avait rendu fou. Et si c'était toujours lui qu'il avait voulu, finalement ? Et si, de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, qu'il l'avait affronté, il n'avait plus voulu que lui, mais qu'il était encore trop raisonnable pour voir les choses en face ? La haine avait eu raison de lui. Il n'était qu'un monstre, un montre assoiffé de plaisirs charnels et de sang.

Avec une force étonnante, il envoya son pied frapper Jin de plein fouet, et le pauvre roula sur plusieurs mètres. Kazuya frotta sa gorge tout en avançant lentement vers la silhouette qui se relevait déjà. Jin remarqua avec stupeur que Kazuya avait maintenant un œil rouge brillant d'un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et se prépara à donner un violent coup de poing, mais la rapidité de son père le déconcerta. Kazuya l'avait projeté contre le mur encore une fois, encore plus fort. Sa force n'était pas humaine, elle commençait à terrifier Jin. Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas sa forme démoniaque, alors comment... ? Kazuya se colla à Jin tout en lui donnant une succession de coups de poings, et le fils sentit avec stupeur quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Quand Kazuya vit le cou de Jin une nouvelle fois offert à lui, il ne put plus s'en empêcher. Il nicha sa tête entre son épaule et ses douces mèches noires et Jin laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il ne comprenait plus, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il devait forcément se faire des films, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Il sentit les lèvres du plus âgé se poser sur sa peau et des dents le mordre. Il poussa un cri et se cambra légèrement, faisant sans le vouloir frotter plus durement sa cuisse contre l'érection de Kazuya. Celui-ci stoppa son geste, envahi par la sensation délicieuse. Il se redressa et jeta Jin avec violence contre le sol, le faisant se cogner la tête. Sans plus attendre, il s'assit à califourchon sur lui et Jin essaya de le repousser avec ses mains, mais son père fut plus rapide que lui et lui prit les poignets dans une seule main pour ensuite aller les plaquer sur le parquet, au-dessus de sa tête. Jin avait le souffle coupé. Que comptait-il faire ? Il tenta de lire dans ses yeux mais il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer le regard brumeux de Kazuya. Le plus âgé se sentait bizarre. Dans tout le cœur, là, ça cognait, et dans son corps, lui faisait des frissons partout. Jin était à lui, il était lui, c'était sa proie. Avec ses conquêtes, d'habitude, il les prenait directement, ne pouvant attendre et se fichant éperdument de leur plaisir. Mais là, il avait des envies très étranges, il avait très envie de goûter tout son corps, de le voir gémir, de le voir jouir. Il en devenait fou. Jin écarquilla les yeux en voyant son père se pencher avec une lenteur déconcertante vers son cou, et tenta de se dégager.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Amorça-t-il, alors que la langue de Kazuya se promenait déjà sur sa peau transpirante. Elle descendit pour aller dévorer sa clavicule. Jin déglutit et commença à crier, paniqué.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain !» Kazuya sourit un peu, et happa d'un mouvement de lèvres son téton gauche, faisant en même temps tourner sa langue autour, le titillant, jouant avec. Il sentit avec délice tout le corps de Jin se contracter sous lui, et sa respiration se couper. Jin avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, et n'osait même plus bouger. Son propre père et son adversaire de toujours, celui qu'il était près à tuer, était en train de jouer de sa langue sur son torse. Mais peut-être le plus choquant pour lui, c'était qu'à ce contact, un étrange frisson l'avait parcouru, de la tête jusqu'à la pointe des orteils. Il se sentait affreusement honteux parce qu'il...Il avait failli gémir. S'il ne s'était pas retenu à temps... Kazuya passa à son deuxième bout de chair et Jin se tortilla de plus belle, criant des insanités à son père pour surtout essayer de s'enfuir, mais aussi cacher son trouble.

« Tu fous quoi espèce de connard ! Dégage ! » Sa voix se faisait tremblante, une chaleur inquiétante se répandait dans son corps, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Kazuya lâcha son téton, et Jin put reprendre un peu son souffle. Mais son repos fut de courte durée, car le plus âgé descendait maintenant, très lentement, vers le bas de son corps. Il suivit de sa langue mutine la ligne de ses abdominaux, puis arriva à son nombril, avec lequel il s'amusa. Quand Jin sentit la langue de Kazuya dans son nombril, si près de son pantalon, il sursauta violemment, et la sensation l'électrisa complètement. Cette fois-ci, alors qu'il était toujours en train de proférer des insultes, il laissa passer malgré lui un petit gémissement, que l'autre entendit. Kazuya abandonna son nombril pour suivre la courbe de son V, puis laissa passer sa langue sous l'élastique de son pantalon. Jin se mordit violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de produire le moindre son. Il voulait mourir. Là, dans son vêtement, régnait une chaleur indescriptible. Son aine était en feu, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, ça le répugnait trop. Kazuya remonta enfin et Jin reprit ses insultes. Puis, il vit le sourire carnassier de Kazuya avant que celui-ci ne se jette brutalement sur ses lèvres, faisant taire le jeune homme. Jin écarquilla les yeux, choqué, et voulut ouvrir la bouche pour quémander un peu d'air, mais Kazuya profita du passage pour y glisser sa langue, que Jin ne put pas refuser. Contre son gré, Jin laissa l'autre jouer avec son morceau de chair rose, se haïssant d'aimer un peu cette sensation. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il luttait contre l'envie de répondre à ce baiser, à cette action incestueuse. Alors qu'il ravageait sa bouche, Kazuya colla son bassin à celui de Jin, et son long gémissement mourut dans la bouche du plus vieux. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et Jin aurait bien continué à protester si son père ne s'était pas frotté lascivement à son bassin. Son dos se cambra, faisant rencontrer encore plus leurs érections, et Jin poussa un cri plus aigu qu'à l'accoutumée, sa tête basculant en arrière. Kazuya se délecta de cette vision, et voulut plus. Il se cala entre ses jambes et Jin ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il le vit enlever son pantalon noir, libérant son sexe douloureux. Puis, le regardant droit dans les yeux, Kazuya approcha sa langue du gland excité, le cœur de Jin s'étant arrêté de battre à ce geste. Le plus âgé donna un rapide coup de langue, amusé, et c'est à ce moment que la respiration du fils se fit catastrophique. Son souffle se faisait rauque, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, entre ce qu'il voulait et ce que sa tête lui avisait de faire. Son cœur se comprima violemment quand deux lèvres pleines vinrent entourer son sexe, lui procurant une sensation intense. Cette fois-ci, le gémissement qu'il lâcha fut bien plus puissant que les autres. Il ne pouvait plus rien penser, c'était fini, il n'était plus qu'une marionnette dans ses mains. Il aurait pu le briser de sa paume. A cette pensée, Jin bougea ses doigts, et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Kazuya avait libéré ses mains. Une voix lui dit de s'enfuir mais son corps n'en fit rien. Il resta simplement là, à ne pouvoir détacher son regard de la lueur vicieuse dans les yeux de Kazuya et du mouvement de ses lèvres sur sa hampe. Il allait exploser, c'était trop. Son père, tout en le branlant d'une seule main, remonta pour venir chuchoter à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

« Jin... Tu me rends fou. » La voix du plus vieux fit perdre pied à Jin, qui ne put répondre que par un gémissement, se sentant près de l'orgasme. Kazuya arrêta ses mains et retourna brutalement Jin, qui ne vit rien venir. Il ne se rendit compte que de ce que son père allait faire quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud à son entrée. Son sang se glaça et avant qu'il ait pu bouger, Kazuya enfonça son sexe en lui, d'une lenteur dont il n'avait sûrement jamais fait preuve jusque là. La douleur était atroce, mais Jin aimait ça. Il aimait avoir mal. Kazuya s'enfonça en Jin alors que celui-ci serrait les mâchoires, la douleur se faisant insoutenable. Kazuya poussa un grognement sourd quand son sexe arriva au fond de l'intimité de Jin, et il débuta tout doucement ses mouvements de va et viens. Jin sentit le désir le gagner de nouveau quand un plaisir inconnu s'empara de lui, un plaisir bien plus fort qu'auparavant. Kazuya accéléra ses mouvements et toucha la prostate de Jin, qui poussa un pur cri de plaisir malgré sa honte d'être pris en levrette par son ennemi. Kazuya, très fier de son effet, se mit à toucher cet endroit autant qu'il le pouvait, faisant pousser à Jin des longs gémissements qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Le père enfonça ses doigts dans les hanches du jeune homme, s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui, rendant ses mouvements brutaux, sauvages, et faisant crier Jin de plus belle. Celui-ci, faiblissant sous les sensations, se pencha et s'appuya sur ses coudes, offrant une vue encore plus indécente de ses fesses et de la cambrure de son dos à son père. Kazuya prit une des fesses à pleine main et la malaxa avec ardeur.

« Espèce de chienne. » Les mots correspondaient tout à fait au personnage. Au lieu de s'en sentir offensé, Jin se sentit davantage excité par le langage cru de celui qui le pénétrait. Dans un dernier cri, il jouit, maculant le sol du temple d'un liquide blanc épais. Kazuya sentit autour de son sexe le corps de Jin se contracter, se resserrer, et il se libéra malgré lui dans un long râle, rauque et sensuel.

Il prirent quelques minutes pour calmer leurs souffles erratiques, mais il n'y eut pas d'étreintes tendres, pas de doux baisers. Seulement Kazuya se levant en soupirant, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il remit ses vêtements et contempla d'un air victorieux Jin, qui était encore allongé par terre, sa poitrine se soulevant et redescendant à un rythme effrenné. Il ricana.

"J'ai bien aimé notre petit combat. On remet ça quand tu veux. A la prochaine !" Jin ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser, ses pensées étaient complètement chamboulées, il cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Il se redressa, et regarda la silhouette musclée de son père s'éloigner d'une démarche assurée. Oui, pensa-t-il, à une prochaine fois.


End file.
